


The Lotus Eaters (fanmix)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix for "The Lotus Eaters" by aldora89 for the 2011 Star Trek Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lotus Eaters (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lotus Eaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277853) by [aldora89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldora89/pseuds/aldora89). 



artwork by sarcasmcookie @ LJ: [here](http://sarcasmcookie.livejournal.com/5436.html)

  
[download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ei9s6k119jjoi) • [stream @ 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/peculiaritea/the-lotus-eaters)

   


End file.
